


RIVAL

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Hirai Momo and Myoui Mina are each other's biggest rival and competition. Competing for a pretigious title. Which of them will take home the title? Will they keep on being rivals or...?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	1. 1

"Time's up, Losers! Your time is up already! Faster, come on!"

Mina and her team mates stopped from dancing and turned towards the door and saw Momo with her team behind her.

Mina's team mates quietly fixed their things and bid their goodbyes first while Mina just stood there still, panting hard and having a staring contest with Momo, well, more of a glaring contest actually.

"Minari, let's go."

It was Sana who grabbed her things and pulled Mina out with her.

"Can't you just let a day pass without glaring at each other? Because I swear if looks could kill, you both are already dead, burried a hundred meters down the ground."

Mina scoffed and harshly grabbed her things from Sana's grip, making the latter mentally roll her eyes.

"No. She's too bossy and too confident about herself. We still have five minutes left but she just went in and kicked us out?! Fvck."

•••

Meanwhile on the practice room, Momo and her team mates started setting up for their practice.

"Hey, Mo... do you like, Mina?"

Momo immediately turned her head towards Jihyo and shot her a glare.

"What the actual fvck, Ji? Why would you even think like that?! And to answer your question, h-ll no!"

Jihyo raised her hands as if surrendering.

"Okay! But you could've just atleast answered without cussing, you know? I was just curious."

Momo just scoffed and ordered her team mates to go to their proper positions so that they can start already.

Momo won't let their team lose and let Mina's team win against them, no one can steal their depending champion.

•••

D-5

It was another practice day for both of the teams, both teams exceeding their efforts, having the desire to win this year's dance competition.

"Let's have 5 minutes break!"

Momo shouted at her team and as soon as she said that, all of them panted so hard, plopping their selves on the cold dance floor, some even lyed on it.

"The day after tomorrow would be our last practice. We have the dance room all for us for the whole day so let's grab that chance. Are you guys in?"

Her team mates just gave her a thumbs up, still panting hard from dancing their choreography.

All attention then turned on the entrance door when they heard it creaked, and saw a peeking Sana in.

"Hi, uhm... I'm sorry to interrupt you but do you guys happen to found a red wallet here?"

"This one?"

Jihyo stood up, holding up a red wallet.

Sana sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yes, thank yo– why won't you give it to me?"

When Sana was about to grab it from Jihyo, Jihyo snatched it back close to her.

"Yeah. Why would she? You're our team's rival. We shouldn't be helping you."

Momo stood up and butted in.

"Eh? I didn't even harmed you. I'm not like Mina, I can't stand having a glaring contest with someone. So please, please just give it back to me."

Sana pleaded, extending her hands towards Jihyo, hoping that the latter would finally give it to her.

"You'll have it back when your team loses on the contest."

"What?! How can I– wait, no! Don't open it!"

Momo snatched the wallet from Jihyo and opened it, only to widen her eyes upon seeing what's inside.

"What the?! Why do you have a photo with Jihyo and a photo of... Me?! with another... GIRL?!"

Momo looked at Sana, then to Jihyo and back to Sana, waiting for answers, Sana took it as a chance to finally snatch her wallet back, zipping it close.

"You're our rival, right? Then it's not your business to meddle with already."

Sana shot them a glare before going out of the practice room, while Momo looked at Jihyo who's also lost and confused, wondering how Sana have a photo with her.

•••

D-Day

It was already the day both teams have been waiting for, the D-Day.

The competition would be held in their old school's gymnasium, with their friends and fans cheering for them.

"We still have an hour and a half before the event starts. Let's just rest and save our energies for later."

Mina's team nodded and agreed on what she said.

"I'll just go to the restroom."

Without waiting for their respond, Mina stood up and left their waiting room but instead of going to the restroom, she made her way towards the stock room, waiting for someone.

She turned her phone's flashlight and entered the dark stock room and patiently wait for her girlfriend.

After a few minutes, she heard the door opened.

She smiled and focused her phone's flashlight on the door excitedly, only for her smile to fade upon seeing an unexpected person.

"What are you doing here?"

Momo, who entered the stock room looked at her and lightly panicked but still manage to keep a straight face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I'm here to get something for our safety on our perfromance later."

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes while Momo just continued looking for some patches and bandages.

When she finally got enough ones, she twisted the door knob, only for it to be locked.

"What the fvck?!"

Mina looked at her with creased brows.

"What happened?"

"The door's fvcking lock!"

Mina widened her eyes and pushed Momo aside, trying to twist the door knob and Momo's right, it's locked from the outside.

"Help! Somebody's in here! Please open the door!"

Mina banged the door continuesly and shouted on top of her lungs but no one answered.

"Great. Now I'm locked with a b*tch."

Mina looked at Momo and glared at her.

"Are you talking about me?!"

"Maybe. We're the only ones here, right?"

Mina scoffed and kicked Momo's leg, causing the latter to wince in pain.

"Serves you right."

Mina sat on the floor, leaning her back on the door, while Momo's still wincing in pain.

At first Mina just ignored her but Momo still kept on wincing after a few minutes so Mina got worried already.

She quietly scoot over at Momo who's rubbing her leg.

"Don't you dare come closer!"

Mina ignored her and removed Momo's hand from holding her leg, only to find a cut on it.

"What the h-ll?! You have a wound!"

"Just let it! Damn it! Go away!"

Mina stood up and searched for some medical stocks, she grabbed some ointment and bandage, sitting back in front Momo, she grabbed her legs and placed it above her crossed ones.

Momo couldn't protest anymore and just let Mina do her thing as the pain's slowly increasing.

"Ouch! Dude can you be more gentle?!"

After a few minutes, Mina finally finished cleaning Momo's wound and placed a temporary bandage on it.

"How can you even properly perform later if you have that thing?!"

"So you're saying that I should just give up and let your team win?! H-ll no!"

"That's not what I'm referring to. You're working yourself too hard that you're being careless sometimes, getting yourself a cut on your leg. And as if we could still get out of here even before the even starts. Tss."

"No one asked for you to care."

Mina rolled her eyes and once again tried twisting the door knob, finding it opened already.

She gasped and lightly squeled in excitement, opening the door.

"Finally!"

She placed her phone back on her pocket and was about to go out when she remembered Momo.

She looked back at the latter who's lightly touching her bandaged wound.

"C-Can you walk?"

"I don't care! Just fvcking leave if you want! You want your team to win, right?!"

"It's not just about winning. I'm a human too and even though you're my rival, I still care for other people."

Momo widened her eyes as Mina carried her in a bridal style, kicking the door to open more widely, going out the dark stock room.

How can she be this strong?

How can she be so thin and sexy yet still so heavy?

They both thought at the same time.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, I care for other people. So, just shut up and I'll get you to your waiting room in no time."

On their way to the waiting room, no one dared to speak, just silence but Mina's panting can be heard as she was carrying Momo for a few couple of minutes already.

Arriving at the door of Momo's team's waiting room, she knocked using her feet, the door being opened by Jihyo who immediately widened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! What ha–"

"Move!"

Jihyo got startled and immediately made way for Mina to come in, spotting a sofa, she carefully placed Momo down there.

"Your team leader's been missing for almost an hour and no one dared to find her?!"

No one answered her while Jihyo just walked towards her and gave her a bottle of water as she was panting.

"If you still want to perform later and win, better treat her wound on her right leg immediately."

She grabbed the water bottle from Jihyo's hand and left the room, proceeding on their own.

Before entering, she halted her steps and stopped to catch her breath.

What the heck, Mina?! You have a girlfriend!

She opened her water and drank some of it, still panting from exhaustion.

"What are you doing to me, Hirai? You're my rival but you're slowly making me fall for you as well."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – After the incident that happened right just before the biggest competition, what will happen to both Myoui Mina and Hirai Momo? Would they still remain as rivals or...?

It's been months since that incident happened.

Momo's team still won the competition despite her being injured.

Her team mates already warned her but knowing Momo, she's a hardheaded girl knowing that it's their championship title their talking about.

She'll do anything just to win, even if it would cost her life.

Meanwhile Mina, wasn't angry because their team lost, she got frustrated and angry as no matter how she shot dagger glares and warnings to Momo, the latter would just ignore her.

In the end, Momo injured her leg and was brought to the hospital right after the competition.

After everything, it came back to normal again.

Momo even considered befriending Mina and thanking her which Mina gladly accepted.

But the thing was, even though it's been months already since they became friends and have hang out together with their other friends, they still couldn't deny their awkwardness towards each other, having this weird feelings whenever their eyes would meet.

"Earth to Mina."

Mina's train of thoughts got cut off when Sana snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Oh... yeah, what is it?"

Sana, Jihyo and Momo chuckled at her.

"We're talking about having an outing, you're even the one who suggested it."

Jihyo once again giggled at her, Sana joining.

Speaking off, Sana and Jihyo got back together after Mina and Momo befriend each other.

Yes, you've read it right.

Even though Sana and Jihyo's teams are rivals, they still manage to keep their relationship a secret, a fight won't be missing of course, their each other's rivals that's why they cool off when the big competition came.

"Anyways Mina... where's Dahyun?"

Before Mina could even answer, a pale midget went running towards them, placing a soft kiss on Mina's cheek before settling beside her.

"I heard my name. I'm here!"

Dahyun happily wave her hands to them but stopped when a girl sitting across Mina caught her attention.

She first looked at Mina before looking back at the girl.

"You must be Momo! Hi, I'm Dahyun!"

Momo forces a smile before shaking each other's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dahyun."

Dahyun just smiled at her before turning her attention to others.

"Anyways, why did you call Minari? Is there something wrong?"

Mina who was still frozen from shock of Dahyun kissing her cheeks so suddenly from earlier, got startled and almost jumped off her seat.

"Your girlfriend here, suggested that we'll have an outing. She said that maybe we can go to one of your resorts that you both been to before."

Mina lightly pushed Sana for answering Dahyun's question that was supposed to be hers.

"Oh, really? I've brought you to two resorts before. Which one would you want?"

Dahyun snaked her arms around Mina's waist, nuzzling on the latter's neck.

"Eww. Go get a room you two!"

"Your girlfriend is right beside you, Jihyo Unnie."

"Hey, Mo! Until when are you going to stay single, huh?"

Dahyun sit up properly and looked at Momo.

"You're single?"

Momo just forced a smile before nodding, catching Mina's gaze towards her but the latter looked away.

"She has a lot of suitors but rejected them all. I even tried courting her before but I realized that it was just infatuation and Jihyo's the one I trully love, not her–"

Shutting Sana up, Momo shoved a whole bread on her mouth, making Sana choke and Jihyo just laughing at her girlfriend.

"I'm still... waiting for someone."

Momo once again stealed a glance on Mina but Mina just hugged Dahyun and nuzzled her face on the latter's neck, inhaling her scent.

•••

"Finally!"

The girls simutaneously shouted as soon as they got out of their cars, reaching their destination.

"My butt hurts from seating for hours!"

"It would still be worth it. Trust me."

Seven girls looked at the person and saw Dahyun and Mina walking towards them, holding hands.

Since it's Dahyun's family's resort that their going, Dahyun and Mina decided to went ahead first from the other girls.

"Do you have delicious foods here? I need food."

Everyone bursted out laughing at Momo who shamelessly asked.

"You always think about food, Mo. Think about having a girlfriend sometimes too, we all know that you're into girls."

•••

It's already been three days since their vacation started.

Everyone was having a blast as Dahyun's resort has a lot to offer to have fun.

"Why don't you join them?"

Dahyun slowly wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and hugged her from behind.

"It's fine... I enjoy just by watching them."

"More like watching HER, Hon."

Mina furrowed her brows and faced Dahyun who just forced a smile at her, softly caressing the Penguin's cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Dubu?"

"You like her... right?"

"Huh?"

"Momo."

Mina felt her body stiffened and was like everything stopped around her.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I don't like her... I have you, Dahyun."

"But your eyes says the opposite, Hon. Besides, anyone could fall out of love from a relationship."

"D-Dahyun..."

"The way you looked at her... was also the way you looked at me before... even though we're just near each other, it feels like you already drifted away from me."

Mina had her head low, holding her tears back.

"Tell me, Mina... do you like, Momo?"

It was silent for a few seconds.

"I-I don't know, Dahyun..."

"You do."

Mina looked up and finally let her tears flow on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Dahyun forced a smile and gently wiped her tears.

"Don't be... it's not your fault you fall out of love from me..."

"D-Dahyun—"

"Hush now, Mina. I don't want to see you beside me when you're longing for another someone. I won't force you to stay with me."

"H-Hon..."

"I'm letting you go, Mina. Not because I don't love you now but because I want to see you happy, even though I'm not the cause of your happiness anymore..."

Mina closed her eyes and sobbed.

"We still have 2 days left here... don't waste your time confessing to Momo unnie... I heard that after this, she'll go straight to the airport and go back to Japan."

Mina looked at her and lightly widened her eyes at the information.

"Be happy, okay? I didn't let you go just for you to cry but for you to be happy."

Dahyun gently pulled Mina and embraced her in a hug.

"Stop crying and confess to her already before it's too late."

Placing a soft kiss on Mina's forehead, Dahyun gave Mina her usual bright smile as she turned around and left, her tears finally flowing on her cheeks.

•••

It was already their last day.

Dahyun pretended that nothing bad happened between Mina and her and acted like everything was fine.

Meanwhile, Mina's still contemplating whether to actually confess to Momo or not.

She sure feels really guilty on what she have done to Dahyun when all Dahyun did was shower her with love and care.

But Dahyun's the one who let her go already...

"Did you and Dahyun fought?"

Mina turned to her side and saw Momo already sitting beside her.

Mina just forced a smile before avoiding her question.

"I have to tell you something... since I'm coming back to Japan tomorrow, why not tell you this now?"

Mina felt her heart beat quicken its pace as she slowly nodded and looked at Momo.

"I know this is not the right time to say this, knowing that you and Dahyun had a fight but... I have no choice... besides, you won't reciprocate it anyways..."

Mina just stayed silent and waited for Momo to continue.

"I like you, Mina..."

It was like everything stopped and all Mina could hear was Momo saying that she likes her.

I like you, Mina...

"Y-You like me?"

"I liked you for a long time now... ever since freshmen year, but the time I knew you were my dance team's rival, I set my feeling aside and forget everything, that's why I've always treated you as my competition."

So that make sense now...

"I'm sorry for confessing, I might've just made you feel more–"

"I like you too, Mo."

•••

"Minari!"

Dahyun happily waved and ran towards Mina, engulfing the Penguin in a hug.

"I missed you, Dubu..."

Dahyun gave her her sunshine smile before turning towards Momo and hugging her as well.

It's been two years since Mina and Momo confessed with each other, and after settling everything with everyone, the two decided to go back to Japan and live there together.

"You're still as white as ever, Dahyun."

They both chuckled as the three of them proceeded inside where the rest of the girls are waiting.

Everyone welcomed the couple with bright smiles and open arms.

After chatting a little bit, they settled themselves and ate together.

"Thank you for everything, Hon."

Dahyun genuinely smiled at Mina who sneakily wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered to her.

Even though they broke up, they still remained the closest friends and would still call each other with their endearments.

Dahyun had also been Mina's pillar of support everytime Her and Momo would have a misunderstanding, Dahyun's always there to comfort and give her advices.

"Hey, hey. Come here, you're mine."

Mina and Dahyun chuckled as Momo gently pulled Mina towards her.

"I'm freaking engaged already, Mo and you two should be married soon too."

Dahyun shook her head while still chuckling, leaving the couple behind.

"Such a moment destroyer."

Momo just playfully stuck her tongue out and teased Mina.

"But, yeah... we really owe Dahyun a lot... if not because of her, we won't be together."

They both smiled as they saw Dahyun whining when Jeongyeon teased her.

"We were just each other's rival before, but now, you're my present and future already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyouuuu for the supports and love!! Stay safe and Love lots!!


End file.
